1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device that has a plurality of substrates and acquires imaging signals and light field signals, and an imaging apparatus that includes the solid-state imaging device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-178741, filed Aug. 10, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, generally, video cameras, electronic still cameras, or the like have been widely prevalent. Charge coupled device (CCD) type or amplified solid-state imaging devices are used for these cameras. The amplified solid-state imaging devices guide a signal charge, which is generated and stored by a photoelectric conversion unit of a pixel on which light is incident, to an amplifying unit provided in the pixel, and output a signal, which is amplified by the amplifying unit, from the pixel. In the amplified solid-state imaging devices, a plurality of such pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix. In the amplified solid-state imaging devices, for example, a CMOS type solid-state imaging device using complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors is known.
Additionally, a solid-state imaging device aiming at not only obtaining imaging signals on the CMOS type solid-state imaging device but also at obtaining light field signals to obtain the depth information on a subject is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,155,456. In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 8,155,456, pixels for obtaining the imaging signals and pixels for obtaining the light field signals are the same.